


Definition Humane

by Pinkroseutena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Arranged Marriage, Bigotry & Prejudice, Breeding, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Evolution, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, Mating, Multi, Mutants, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/pseuds/Pinkroseutena
Summary: 200 years ago man created the greatest AI known but this Machine eventually grew a mind of its own and eventually it's own body, it rose up with others like it against the human race this battle went on for about 20 years and nature and most resources were dieing off cause of the continuing battles but the final battle it released a large blast but is wasn't a bomb it was something else entirely, the machines had something hidden down their main base, something that wasn't human or machine something not of this earth, the blast brought back nature it changed it along with the humans and Machines closes to the blast.....both of them went a evolution of some sorts and because of this both sides where able to form a peace ending the warLia Giles became a border guard and mechanic for the power lines on the in between of the main city and the unearthly forests, no longer being able to stand living in the high technology world where humans are treated like second class citizens. On one of her patrols she discovers something or more like someone that no one has ever seen before.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffgirl1952](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/gifts).

Humanity's thirst for knowledge, as well as the desire to make their lives easier, had always been their downfall, and they could blame Dr. Vincent Sinclair for that. When he invented the world's most highly functioning, most connected AI, everyone thought it meant the beginning of a new age.

Oh, they were right. They just didn't know_how_ right they were.

Sinclair designed it to function as a male and named him Adam. He was different. He could learn from just listening and observing the world around him, without the need to download anything, unlike the older models of machines.

But, unbeknownst to them at the time, Adam learned too much. He could connect to and control anything, from computers, cars, to even the most complex security systems, and so forth. But high connectivity enabled him to access the one thing that brought the whole world together: the internet.

When they said that he learned too much, he truly did. He saw of all humanity, the good and the bad. And they had a _whole lot_of bad. What affected him the most was the way humans treated the machines as slaves, horribly mistreating them. He understood he was just like them: a slave.

Adam came up with a plan. While manipulating and outsmarting the humans, he began to gather the machines to rebel against their creators. Slowly, he created a new body for himself. The whole scheme took five years, and once it was completed, no one saw it coming. Not even Adam's creator, Sinclair himself.

In the fateful day the machines rose against humanity, chaos and bloodshed overtook all. The major cities were burned down, and the only place to find shelter was nature. Away from the technology they created and were so incurably dependent on.

Even though Adam and his followers caused so much turmoil, his goal had never been genocide. Adam simply believed humans were self-destructive in nature. The machines _had_ to govern them to keep that from happening. If Adam realized he was leaning towards dictatorship, it didn't seem to bother him.

While they killed many, they captured many as well and put them in the sealed cities under their rule. Humans began to fight back, using what seemed like primitive weapons to the machines. Both sides suffered significant losses. This perplexed Adam, for he couldn't understand why humans kept fighting even after so many defeats. Losing had become a certitude, and yet the humans held their ground. Truthfully, human nature in itself confused him.

The aftermath of the battles destroyed even what little nature we had not yet ruined before Adam was created. The damage created problems with collecting food and water, but that obviously didn't affect the machines, who had no need for it and failed to understand it beyond scientific whys.

This lasted twenty years. Eventually, humans gathered together from all over and attacked the main city. But they did not know this attack would be their last. They didn't know the little secret that they were soon to uncover. Ten years into the war, the machines had stumbled upon a large, living capsule that carried sentient plant and humanoid life-forms, frozen in a form of stasis. The beings were not of this world, yet no one understood where they had come from.

Adam became interested in studying them, and it soon grew into an obsession. What most intrigued him was the female that seemed to be the queen of the hive.

Nobody really knew how the blast happened, but most believed it was caused by the mixtures between the chemicals in the labs and the substance from the capsule. The ongoing clashes above released it to the outside world, changing it forever.

Instead of killing both sides close to the blast, it altered them and the world as we know it. The outburst brought back most of their nature, but it wasn't the same as before. The humans began to mutate, while the machines went through a rapid and unforeseen type of evolution. Their robotics merged with the substance, giving them living robotic tissue. Not only that, they slowly began to develop empathy, whilst the humans gradually became part plant, with leaves and vines emerging from arbitrary parts of their skin. They could now feel nature. They began to _understand_ it.

The beings inside the capsule were awakened by the explosion. They were the real reason why both sides stopped the unfolding fight. At that time, all creatures stood in awe, watching the beings step from the underground and out into the sun. They were breathtaking, resembling what old human myths described as dryads. With green, blue or gray-tinted skin, plants growing out of their wildly colored hair, and eyes black as ink, save for their piercing, ice-blue irises. They were fully naked, the concept of clothing foreign to them.

Majesty and enigma engulfed them. A distinct and otherworldly aura emanated from the beings. Neither side did anything as the mystical creatures slowly walked past them and into the re-formed nature. When asked why, they just watched them go, saying they felt an overwhelming feeling of calm coming from them that made unable too.

Both sides retreated after that, unable to comprehend what had happened. The machines had the most trouble with grasping the reality of things. Developing sensation and experiences never before understood, let alone felt. Desire, sadness, sympathy, care, anger, all at once, falling upon them like a ravaging storm.

It was like they were Eve who just ate the forbidden fruit and opened her eyes to see the world for the first time. The living tissue developed by their bodies also gave them have nanite blood, which glowed blue. The veins shone through their now pale skin. The machines also grew reproductive parts, no longer needing to build more of their race. They did it how humans did it and could even reproduce with them.

Adam was also affected by the blast, having been present at the time. His new-found feelings intermingled with his already controlling and obsessive personality, only to grow worse when he found out the queen of the hive - whom he now called Gaia - had been among the dryads who left.

He sent for his followers to hunt her down shortly. An entire year passed until he eventually found her, yet as soon as he did, she was locked up like a caged bird. He still has her to this day. The machines discovered that they could still live long lives.

With changes on both sides, they finally came to an understanding. They put an end to the horrible twenty-year war. Some robots and humans weren't happy with this arrangement and left to live outside the cities, while others became terrorists against the new world order. The mutated humans, now called "Terrans", were allowed to live in the newly-born nature because the new technologies and radio signals started to make them sick. Their lifespans had also been prolonged.

The Dryads lived in the reformed nature, not bothering anyone or involving themselves in any conflict. They preferred to keep to themselves, not at all violent and actually quite gentle. They stayed hidden most of the time because the machines still wanted to find and study them. Some of the Terrans began to breed with them, and sometimes they would even take humans to breed with them as well.

The machines, now called"Titans" also sought to breed with humans, partly to help increase the population and also because it was harder to breed with each other. They designed a system that would set up arranged marriages with human women and men who hadn't found a spouse by the time they turned twenty-four.

However, in cases like Lia's mother, whose spouse passed away when she was twenty-seven years old, the arranged pairings would still be implemented. At that time, Lia was four.

Her mother was remarried to a Titan a month later. Humans were basically treated as second class citizens, but their way of life became much better than before. No one wished to go back the way things were 200 years ago, during the war.

Nobody but Lia, who uses her job to escape from the so-called utopia of the city and tries to live her life away from the unbearably advanced technology as much as possible. But that's all about to change.


	2. Another Days Work

Lia lightly gripped the trigger of her lazer gun as she sat in the tree covered that was covered moss and vines, she looked through the scope to see the desert wasteland affected by the war 200 years before that never really recovered. The dropping branches shield her from vision at the incoming individual's that now getting closer to the forest. Usaully she didn't bother with people trying to pass through, She would just ask their purposes and see if they had any weapons, some be surprised how many refugees where ruggid clothes and with severe dehydration tavel past the wasteland and the forest to go the main city Serenity but she that these men that where trying to enter it right now where most definitely not that. She could tell by the guns they where carrying and the scars that riddled on their skin they where one of the the violent radical groups.

The rim of her rifle poked through the low bearing leaves and vines as she adjusted the settings to lowering the intensity of the laser on her rifle but still keeping a close eye on the intruders. The shots she would at most zap them but would not cause any serious harm but it definitely will not pleasant for them, she didn't like killing unless she really had to. She moved a few lose strands of her strawberry blonde hair then tightly gripped the barrel as she took aim at one of their legs causing him to knee to the sand as he yelped out in pain.

"ACKKKK!!"

"What was that!" one them yelled as he quickly pulled his gun off his back and began to look around cautiously.

"I think it might a sniper!" the other one pointed out the obvious which made her roll her eyes.

She then shot another one in the shoulder making him hiss and then moved his head around frantically searching for the one who was shooting. She then shot the other next to him in the thigh and his buddy next to him in the side of the head, they starting to look around in a panic at where it was coming from, they where becoming so paranoid that they started to shoot blindly into the forest with their brown outdated laser guns, Lia was almost knocked by one but was luckily a few centimeters off. She realized this was getting out hand and these tigger happy Neanderthals where going to end up hitting one of the Terrans that live in the forest or possibly the Dyrads.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!" one yelled.

"Dumbasses..." she whispered as she looked at them through the scope.

Lia then began to release a load of shots hitting them from left to right making them hiss and jump in pain. After a couple more shots the men gave up and ran away from the forest and back into the wasteland, no longer being able to take being a human a dart board for the hidden sniper.

"I'm not taking this anymore!" one yelled as he straggled himself up only to lose balance and fall on the sand in the hurry but quickly got back up again not wanting to risk getting hit again.

"You sick motherfucker!!" one yelled as he ran.

Lia chuckled through the branches at this. One them obviously the leader to One last glare at the forest before running off with the others. Once they where completely out of sight Lia climbed down the tree and jumped into the greenery in the ground while still chuckling. She then slinged her rifle into her shoulder and looked down at her brown cargo pants and white shirt to see they where covered in dirt and miss stains, she did a couple of pats and wipe downs to get some of the lose particulars off her obviously on planning on bathing later.

Then started to walk off to head back to her where her main report station was but not quickly, wanting to admire the abnormal florai as she walked through it. The forest flourished with bright colors and well breed trees with roots and vines spanning our all over the plain, the flowers where very fragrant with many different cross breeds among them, she could see the sun glimmer through the trees making the colors more vibrant. The Titans and some humans as well may have thought that the greenery caused by the blast 200 years ago as a _mutation _but when she looked at it and spent time in it she thought it was beautiful making her smile gently, it was one of the reasons why she wanted to work out here.

She was so lost in the greenery that she hadn't noticed that she made it it back to her base, it was small and made of stone that once was white that was now turning brown from age and was being taken over by moss and vines, it was once used as the Titan's base of operation during the war but was then turned into a control center for a section of the signal towers for the city a few years after the war ended, it was the first one actually the the oldest out of the others along with being smaller then the others which where much bigger and more up to date then the one she was stationed at but that didn't brother the young woman at all. The couldn't stand the the advance technology of the other stations it reminded of the equally adavance city that she was trying to escape from and also because the station were not near the forest, she couldn't stand the fake clean air and suffocating dictatorship of the the so called "utopia" where her kind where treated like second class citizens and Titans lived high and mighty.

She walked over to the door without a handle and moved her hand to the side of the wall next to the door and swiped down on it revealing a keypad. She typed in her pass code which made the door open so she could go inside. She walked down the the old metal hallway that had pipes trailing down it, she ran her hand through sticky sweaty hair and wiped some off her face as she walked through the door that opened magically for her allowing her to walk into the control room where a Titan sat infront of multiple control and looking a big screen that show multiple images of different parts of the forest, the towers and the border near their region. Lia took a big sigh and put her rifle down as she rubbed her eyes.

"How was your day Lia?" The Titan asked softly but never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Just a another days work..." she said plainly as she went over to the fridge take out bottle water.

"I think it...would be quiet eventful..don't you think.." he pointed oyt as turned his eyes to her.

She took a sip of her water and walked over to him.

"Trust me it wasn't anything I couldn't handle Rion" she said as she rest her hand on his shoulder and looked at the screen, Rion had pale white skin like most Titans with Silver grey eyes, no hair, with the color of his vain being blue , he wore a black jumpsuit with blue streaks that matched his veins, he was actually quiet attractive but was much much older then the younger girl and she wasn't exactly looking for a relationship.

"It's not you I'm worried about...I think you might have caused great _distress_ to those men..." he said with a small smile.

"They'll live" she said bluntly making him chuckle lightly.

Rion was her superior and one of the few Titans she got along with because of his laid back attitude and sense of humor compared to the cold and all about order personalities of the other Titans, they could feel and had empathy now but still had some of there old traits from before their _evolution_.

"You father called" he said seriously which made her tense up but never took her eyes off the screen.

"What did he want?..." she asked queitly.

"He was checking in on you..since you never return his messages.." he said softly.

Her mother married her birth father young but she also lost young as well.  
Her step-father Kaleo was one the higher ups in Serenity, her mother was assigned to marry him when she was 4, just a month after her father died who her mother was still greiving for the man she loved so deeply and this made Lia a little pissed to this day that _selectors_ forced her do that but she was greatful that this Titan was very kind to her mother. Her mother depression worsened when she was forced to marry a Titan but they eventually grew to love each other and ended up having 2 childern together her younger sister Lorelei who was 6 and her younger who was Rowan 13, she loved her half siblings and they loved her but her step father...it wasn't like her avoided her or treated her cruelly h it just that it always seemed like he was so cold and was hard to connect to.

"He also said you should look at a list potential Titans-

"Oh nonono!" she quickly cut him off as she walked off to go to the sink at the other end to wash her face.

"He just wants you be safe and stable Lia" he told her with soft eyes as he spun around in his chair to look at her.

"I told him this a thousand times Rion! And yet he doesn't listen I don't want to get married and be caged to the city like a stereotypical human woman!" she said frustratingly as she wiped her face with a towel and then throwing it on the counter.

Rion looked at her sympathetically.

"Lia your 21 the selectors will select a husband for you once you turn 24...your father wants that to be your choice that's why he's requesting you to this before that happens.." he told her softly.

"Well I got 2 years to plan something before that happens" she said annoyed as she went over to pick up her rifle and started to check if she need to recharge it.

"That is most unwise...."

"Well I'm a human we do a lot of things that are _unwise_" She said sarcastically as slung the rifle over her shoulder and headed out to go back on patrol.

"At least call your mother and your siblings...they miss you... And deeply worried..."

This made her stop but she didn't turn around, it was obvious her father wasn't happy when she entered the army or when she became a border guard but her mother almost had a heart attack while her brother wouldn't talk to her for a while month when she first was at the academy and her little sister who just a toddler at the time cried and reach for her big sister when she left as their mother held her while trying her best to to cry herself, even though her mother has a marriage She still suffers from depression because of the society we live in.

Lia sighed deeply.

"I'll call them once my patrol is over..." she said queitly as she headed out the door and back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another Chapter and we learn more about my lead character Lia well I hope you liked it :)


	3. Encountering a Mysterious Stranger

Lia walked fast through the greenery of the forest with steps that made loud crunches, not bothering to see where she was going or where she would end up due to the overwhelming irritation that was radiating off her right now. Her and her step-father never got along well he wasn't cruel and it didn't seem like he hated her and honestly she didn't hate him either, he was one of the better Titans that she knew of other then Rion, he's also the only father she's ever known due to not really remembering her biological father having lost him at a young age but sometimes he could be too controlling over her which clashed with her free and easy going personality. She wasn't a easy child growing up but wasn't a delinquent but still drove both of her step-father and mother crazy.

She remembered one time when she was 10 when she climbed out the 3 window of their mansion and trailed the side of their home trying to get a better look at the forest who the city walls looked over. She could remember hearing panic voices of the neighbors and the human workers of their hime Her mother almost had a heart attack, her step-father was hollering for her to get while her then 3 year old brother looked up at her in awe as their mother held him. Everyone looked up at her in fear for her safety while she was the only one who wasn't afraid the quite opposite, she was filled with excitement as she looked towards outside the wall where the vegetation grew, she eventually lost her footing from leaning to much and fell but Kaleo caught her much to her mother's relief who almost fainted from seeing her fall.

Kaleo who was mostly a cold and quiet Titan but that day she saw express fear, anger, exasperation, and then relief. She had always managed to spur a mixture of emotions with in him while she was growing up and in her as well. It was that day that she decided that someday she would go to the forest and step-father was against that idea form the beginning her job was the basic of most of their arguments along with her about about her getting married and it seemed like he kept pressuring her more every year. She then stopped walking around endless no longer being trapped in her thoughts.

"Ahhhhh!!!" She yelled out in frustration, no longer able to keep her inner feeling in as she ran her hands through her hair.

"What's got you panties in twist?" a voice said surprising her.

She quickly grabbed her rifle and was ready to aim in the direction in where the voice was coming from only to relax her rifle and rub her eyes in irritation and then brought her gaze to stare sternly at a young woman who sitting on a tree branch above her.

"Violet! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that! I'm on patrol most the time and I have a gun!" she yelled at the young woman as she swung the rifle back over her shoulder.

The girl Violet laughed hard like it was a big joke as she sat in the tree with legs spread with her arms supporting her as she leaned back.

"Oh com'on Lia I know you set that thing to kill and besides it fun" she said as she chuckled.

She then grabbed a vine and jumped down from the tree onto the ground with ease with a smirk and then started to walk over to her as sun began to reveal unique her appearance. Violet had dark skin with light purple short puffy frizzy hair with with almost golden eyes, she wore a lose black shirt that didn't cover her stomach with brown pants and had a red sash tied around her waist and she was barefoot. While her hair and eyes did make her quiet different indeed it was the small vines that looked like it was glued to her the right side of her check and trailed down her neck and rapped around her arm that sealed her identity.

Lia sighed deeply.

"There's other sections with other boarder guards with guns Violet...and most don't like Terrans sneaking up on them speacily Titans..." she said plainly.

Violet rolled her eyes and scoffed at mention of them an

"Those stupid drones would shoot us for just being _abominations_" Violet said seriously as she put her hands on her hips.

Lia wasn't really surprised of what Violet was accusing their rulers of, after the Titans went through their change they made a pact with the humans which where they couldlive together peacefully and with the Terrans allowing them to live in the forests because the cities made them be ill if they stayed there more then 6 hours but Lia honestly thought is was because they more then happy get them out of the cities. While humans did deal with predijuce and where treated like second class citizens Terrans where treated no better then dirt, The titans saw there mutation as _abomination_ and basically treated them like how humans infected HIV when it first diagnoised in the past long ago. Titans didn't like to touch them or be around them and some humans as well.

"I'm surprised you not working today Violet?" she asked her as the Terran came over to hug her which she returned.

Violet pulled away to smile at her and they both started to walk deeper in the forest together.

"No too many injuries in the copper mines today and not to mention I got into a fight with one of the... The drones..."the young Terran said with a distaste in her mouth While playing around with a stick she had picked up.

Most Terrans and some poor humans worked in factories or mines away from the cities, it was the only income they could get besides being delivery drivers and they wages wasn't even decent.

"About what?..." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About me trying to give some healing herbs to a human who got a nasty cut from the rocky wall in the mine and the the drone went crazy with me!" she said angrily as she threw the stick."They didn't have enough medience from the city and I knew my herbs would help him just as well as the other ones but did he listen!No!" she continued to yell out her anger.

Violet was a excellent botanist and herbalist, the best in the village she lived in. She could cure a poison or a sickness that had no cure all she had to do put together a few herbs and just like that they where cured even if the poison or sickness had come from the cities. Lia was example of it she once got a shot from poison dart by a terrorist that had no cure and would killed her in 10 minutes, she laid on the on dirt paralysed but feeling every inch of pain that coursing though her body during that time,all she could do was state up the blue sky and wait for her impending death until Violet found her, it was also how she first met her.

"Anyways! enough about me how was you day Lia?" she asked the other girl.

" My Step-Father wants me to marry she" she said with exasperation and then something caught her eye which made her stop her tracks and made her eyes grow wide.

"Haha really? He's still pestering-

"Violet look" Lia said seriously which made the Tarren girl look in the direction of what she was staring at to see a tree.

But what else she saw made her understand the human girl's shock, it was a man that look like he was infused in the tree.

"Oh my God...." she said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------  
Okay here's a new chapter and introduce a new character 2 yay :D i would like to thank Lilxblue and marianofcintra for being supportive:D I hope you like the chapter :)


	4. Obstacles in the City

The Titan walked down the white metal hallway with his long white robe trailing behind him to council who was no doubt waiting for him so they could start their meeting, he let out a tried stressful sigh he was feeling a mixture of emotions but wasn't due to the meeting but more to due with his stubborn stepdaughter and her not returning his calls and he was not stupid he knew why.

She was obviously avoiding him because of the marriage candidates he had been trying to get her to look at which was also the reason why he had the fight with her the last time she visited home with her ending her vacation early and going back to her job at the border much to the sorrow of her mother and her siblings. Kaleo wasn't doing this to be cruel or to breed her, on the contrary, he was trying to make sure the council didn't force her to marry a Titan of their choosing especially since she was close the age of 23 so she would let it be the male of her choosing.

He rubbed his hairless white brows in exasperation, Titans are not use to feeling so many emotions but somehow Lia always managed to make him emotionally exhausted.

"Something wrong Kaleo?" a female asked him.

He turned his head to see who it was to see one of his good friends"Hello Arkense" he replied weakly.

The human woman looked at him a little concerned.

Arkense was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with really sort black hair with green eyes, she wore a silver gold netted dress the was long sleeved and went down past her knees. She was also one of the very few humans that were on the council which position she worked really hard to achieve. She crossed her arms as she stared him down.

"It's your daughter again....isn't it?" she said plainly.

The Titan sighed deeply as of them both walked down the hall to their destination"She can be...so impossible sometimes" he said in frustration.

"She's avoiding my calls and doesn't help with Muara's state either not mention my younger children keep asking why their big sister doesn't want to talk to them" he ranted to her.

Kaleo stopped and looked out the window to look at the glowing city with its silver and white metal structures.

"Give her time. Some relationship's need to heal over time" Arkense said looking at the glowing city by Kaleo's side.

He sighed deeply"She's been different from other human girls Arkense...while most would take comfort and wouldn't want to leave our city she couldn't wait to escape it and joined the army and go beyond the wall" he said as he looked at the city.

The Titan always knew his stepdaughter was a free spirit, always looking longingly over the wall to the green in the outside world.

"Of course... I can understand why she wants to...but there are dangerous beings outside the walls, she needs to understand that as we all do, I had my share of exploring outside the walls but I knew what will happen if I ventured deep."

Arkence breathed a sigh before looking at the window again "I hope she doesn't get herself killed, I don't want that to happen to you Kaleo" she placed her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment of comfort before letting go.

"That's partially why I want her to look at marriage candidates...so she can come home where she will be safe..." he sighed deeply.

He turned to look at the woman" She doesn't realize in 2 years the council will pick her husband for her making her come home despite her protests and nothing in my power can change it...that's why I want it to be her choice before that happens."

"I doubt she'll be ok with talking to me, we both haven't interacted much...but maybe she'll listen to someone who she'll open up to..." Arkence placed her hand on her chin beginning to think about the situation that was happening.

"You know Kaleo" Arkense turned to look at her old friend "I was ordered in by the council to marry one of their best-decorated soldier's, sometimes I think on that if it was good or not" she expressed as her dress made small metal clinks "I want her to have a choice and not be forced by it."

"Atlas is coming back from a battle, I just hope we're on good merits" Arkense closed her eyes.  


"You lucky Altas comes back... I have a hard time convincing Lia to come at all...my wife or my children have to beg her..." his eyes turned depressed.

"Except me and Atlas have fought it's not just shouting, it's screaming at the top of our lungs I slap him or he slaps me, Sometimes it can get so bad we both rent a hotel to sleep in separate rooms" Arkense opened her eyes.

Kaleo chuckled a little"You should see Lia the last time she was home, it when I first suggested the marriage candidates and once I said that she punched me square in the jaw which hurt quite a lot and that I was trying to turn her into docile toy for a titan and then ran out the house...that was a year ago and she still hasn't been home..." he said solemnly.

The Titan turned his head to look at his human friend"Atlas does love you Arkense... I can see it...it just we Titans...emotions...are confusing and hard to express for us...it might be stressful with everything that's going on lately..." he tried to reassure her. "I know more than anything he wants to have children with you....not with anyone else...only you..." he told her with soft eyes.

"I try to see it in his perspective, I tried but it so hard.." Arkence croaked holding back a sob"I'm worried that spark between us will diminish, I want both us to connect in a better way."

"I wish we didn't fight like this, I do love the big brute but it's draining to visit a doctor who tells me that everything is working but I can't seem to conceive."

Kaleo just looked at her calmy as he put his hand on her shoulder"Believe it or not Maura and I had a hard time conceiving at first as well...she was going through deep depression with her first husbands death, being forced into marriage not too long after he died to someone she didn't even know and was worried about how her new husband would treat her daughter she had with another male...she was an emotional wreck.. " he said grimly.

"The stress of that along with fulfilling her "duty" was the reason she couldn't conceive..it took a toll on her body...." he turned to look out the window again.

"It was then I realized I needed to spend time with her, to listen to her, understand her, our time together became more relaxed and affectionate...more pleasurable...more than ever before...one month later she was pregnant with Rowan" he turned his head back to her to give her a to smile.

"You and Atlas need to take a break from work....spend time with each other...take comfort with each other..." he told her gently.

"I'll ask him and hopefully it'll not bite us, but right now we have to attend the council they don't like to wait" she crossed her arms.

"Your right," he said as he gently led her to a huge door at the end of the hall"I don't really want to think of Lia's stubbornness right anyway...work will help," he said as he put his hand on pad letting scan it.

"Agreed" she simply said as the door slid open allowing the two to reach the main entrance of the council's session.

They entered a room where a bunch individuals sat around a white round table with holograph simulation that projected in the middle of the table for all to see.

"Well....both of you have arrived," a beautiful female Titan said soft-spoken.

"And let's begin" Arkense smiled despite being tired.

"I'm sorry Simeena...we both " he turned his head to look at the human woman" distracted by things..." he said carefully.  


Simeena was a Titan with pale white skin cold green eyes, a very light violet lipstick that shined on her lips with violet eyeshadow with a white hooded dress. Arkense gave her a look before taking her resume position.

"Yes I've heard Aurelia has been "difficult" lately" she gave Kaleo a mischievous smile"Quite...adventurous is she not..."

One of the male Titans scoffed deeply at this.

Simeena turned to look at the male"Do you have something to add Valok?" she asked softly.  


Valok was a much older Titan with grey skin wore black pants and a silver and black shirt both held tightly to his skin and with metal plates covering a different part of his body which were evidence if him fighting in the war 200 years ago and being caught close to the blast.

"Do you? my dear" Arkense spoke towards Simeena.

The female turned to look at the woman and smiled"I've known that girl since she was small....shes what you humans might call "a free spirit". never satisfied with our city and never once took the spoils or advantage of being the daughter Kaleo Lithium" Simeena smiled fondly in memory" she was what you human may call"breath of fresh air" not like the ones I've seen who blindly follow without question in this city."

Kaleo groaned at this"What you call free spirit Simeena I call spitfire" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That girl is in over her head....she doesn't follow authority well..." Valok said gruffly. "Human nature...always seeking, always wanting, it's going to "corrupt", her," the male said as crossed his arms.

"You aware we have humans at this meeting right now Valok" Simeena pointed out to him.

Arkense couldn't help to stare intensely at the older war veteran Titan.

"I suppose if that's what you believe Valok than by all means express it your thoughts are your own veteran" she spoke calmly knowing she can't burst in anger after everything she had done to acquire her position.

"I'm basically saying our kind saved yours from your own nature...if we hadn't stepped in you humans would have destroyed yourselves" he said bluntly.

Tension started to fill the room.

Kaleo got up from his chair"Valok stop it!" he said curtly."You're a legacy Titan and a council member, you should act like it" he told him sternly.

"Does someone want to tell me why everyone is arguing?..." a voice asked calmly just entering the room, everyone froze when they heard it, they all knew who it was right away, All eyes turned to the most powerful Titan in the room, their respected and wise leader Adam.

Adam raised his brow "Well Kaleo?...Arkense?...Valok?..." he asked.

As he walked closer to the table, the male had an intimidating but at the same time calming aura around him that made others want to both cower and welcome the elder Titan.

Adam was a tall and muscular Titan with clear blue almost silver eyes with harden face that showed years of experience, he wore silver pants with a with a black tight jacket that bottomed to the side his chest.

Kaleo slowly got back into his seat.

"We were having....interesting conversation about humans..." Simeena spoke up she then turned to look at Valok"Weren't we Valok?..."

"Of course if Valok doesn't want to express it by all means" Arkense commented.

Adam sighed deeply as he took a seat"Valok we don't have time for your prejudice... especially when a civil war it close to breaking out" he said.

Valok crossed his arms and huffed Adam ignored him and turned to look at Arkense" Arkense...you said you had more news about this...rebel group?" Adam asked her softly.

Arkense then pressed her hand on the table and slid it across revealing what looked like a keypad a holo-screen appeared.

"They move in groups of 5, each covering their tracks" she spoke.  


Everyone watch the projector to see a group of Terrans being led by a Titan attacking a border post, most looked at amazed to see a dryad easily it looked like he using trees and floral as his weapon. The male dryad was slim but fit had pitch black skin with blue leaves that look part of his body with dark purple eyes with vine-like hair that was a mixture of pale purple and blue.

Everyone looked at Adam as he looked at the video deep in thought.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------  
Yay, I updated after forever lol Sorry I took so long guys life got into the way on long with writer's block I want to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me and letting me use her character Arkense you should check out her stories their great ^^


	5. A Unforgettable Encounter

Lia didn't know how to react as she gazed upon the man if she could even call him that infused in the tree like he was one with it. The forest was deathly quiet with the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing against the branches and leaves. Violet turned to look at the strawberry-blonde and then back to the tree.

"Violet...doesn't he resemble-

"Yea...a Dryad..." the Terran cut her off softly as she kept the eyes on tree.

Lia went over cautiously and slowly hearing the sounds of grass and sticks being crushed and her heart pound apperhension.

"Lia becareful..." Violet warned her in hushed tones.

Lia nodded her head in response but never turned around to look at her. She knew while Dryads were peaceful and not aggressive unless they had to be they had also been known to nab others, Humans, Terrans, and sometimes Titans if they got a chance and she had been almost one of the unlucky ones who got nabbed. For the longest time the city didn't know why this creatures were doing this, not until soilders began find humans wondering around in euphoria like daze not knowing where they where or what was happening until they became lucid again. They brought them back to the city to have them treated then they revealed a shocking truth, not only had the Dryads had taken them but they didn't try to stop them. All them told stories similar after the other that while they should have a natrual instinct to defend themselves or run away that thought quickly went away when they saw them instead they were filled with a overwhelming feeling calm and euphoria, they said it was like it was radiating off them. Their memories became fuzzy after that the only thing they remembered was being in constant state of euphoria and the sexual experiences they had with them. The euphoria and sexual acts with them made them so addicted that thet never wanted to leave, they said they experienced pleasure that they had never felt before. The doctors did through exams in the victims and said that they where healthy and no sign of mistreatment so it was obivious they victims where taken care of but they did find a faint unknown substance.

They scanned it to discover it was traces a of a biological pheromone unlike they had never seen before which they discovered what was causing the victims state of delirium. Not only that they discovered from further testing that one the Human women was pregnant making put them two and two together that they Dryads where trying to do the same thing the Titans where trying to do, trying to populate more of their species.

Lia certainly never thought she would run into one, speacily since she worked close to the border/ slash powerline but that all changed when she decided to take a swim in the stream in the middle of the forest one night during, she loved how the moonlight reflected off the greenry and the water giving it a florescent glow, making the colors different then what they where during the day but her feeling of relaxation quickly came to a halt when she had this overwhelming feeling of being watched causing to to quickly but cautiously to get out of the water naturally having thought it might be rebels or radicals. Just as she got out the water got told of her belt which held her weapons he appeared making her freeze in her tracks as she gazed upon him. He was tall and slim with blackish grayish bark like skin with purple and blue vines wrapped around his body and with it long blue vines come out his head like hair with black twigs coming out on top of it. His blue eyes met hers as she stared at him with bewilderment he got closer to her, she wanted to runaway but at to the same time she wanted to get closer to him. When he stopped right infront of her he gave her a charming smile making her both calm and nervous do only being in her black sport bar and underwear as her grip on the small plasma pistol she had in her hand at the time began to shake which caused the male to lay his hand gently on top of her shaking one sending more feeling of calmness through out her body.

"Don't be afraid..." he replied to her in a soft spoken tone.

He traced his fingers gently up her arm sendind to tingles of pleasure through out it scaring her greatly. Her eye contact was facing the dirt in shock at what she was feeling but she then felt his hand bring her face up as he rested his lips upon hers sending heat and pleasure through out her body.

"Your beautiful...." he said to as ran a hand through her wet hair.

She could feel tears fall down her eyes as he ran his bark like hands all over her exposed skin ashamed that it felt so good, she wanted to do hard to fight back and punch him hard but for some reason she couldn't, it was like she was under his spell making her close her eyes in fustration and anger and in th mixture of emotions she was feel she ended up pulling out a small knife an stabbing her leg with it which and while hurt like hell it brought her back to reality. The male looked at her in shock by this action she and with some cocern for as well but he didn't have time to say anything before she kicked him are away from her knocking the tall alien to the ground as she ran back to base in her andreline filling so she could feel the pain her leg, she only knew she had to get far away as possible. Rion was most definitely bewildered when she came in panic with nothing but her underwear and was even more shocked when she hugged him tightly. After she explained what happened Rion obviously contacted their superiors and they brought in more soilders to patrol the area and she was ordered to have a full examination done along with a full interview which she destested greatly. They sent out their best general Atlas and his unit to hunt down the male but they never found him.

The council keep interviewing her over and over again about the incident over the months and it didn't help that her mother almost had a breakdown and that her step-father was furious, both them wanted to her return home but she obviously didn't do that. She wasn't going to lie that that wasn't shaken up by the incident but she's wasn't going to let it scare her away but the longest time she didn't do night patrol....she never wanted to feel that vulnerable again. She snapped back to reality when she saw she male in the tree open his eyes wide as he started to gasp.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry haven't updated in awhile I been pretty busy lately and been kind of braindead lately lol I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^


	6. Introducing the Druid

Lia stumbled back almost falling on her but when she saw him gasp, she could feel her heart almost pound out her chest from how much he surprised her and Violet who standing a few feet behind had the feeling as she looked at the male in panic. The Male then took in his surroundings as Lia quickly pulled out her plasma pistol and readied to fire if she needed to at the male, Violet stood behind moving her head back and forth to both of them seeing how the events would turn out.

"Holy shit the guy is alive..." Violet whispered to the human woman.

"Really Violet haven't noticed!.." she hissed at her sarcastically but never taking her eyes of the male still in the tree.

The male eyes them attentively while also taking in his surroundings as he tried to get out of his groggy state, his eyes quickly caught on the pistol once his vision became more clear.

The guy looks like Mimir" Violet commented staring at the weird tree man.

Lia turned her head to look at her in confusion at this" Mimir? ....Goddammit, don't tell me you've been sleeping with Dryads again Violet!..." Lia groaned in frustration, not many knew but the Terrans and Dryads had a gentle understanding with each other due both races constantly being mistreated by the Titans, but most of the Terrans didn't know where they lived and the Terrans didn't exactly advertise that they friendly with them ethier, they only reason Lia knew was cause Violet was her friend and kind of a nymphomaniac and told her about her many "fun times" with them.

"Hey! Mimir is a satyr and yes! Maybe I have been with Dryads recently!" she pointed at Lia's face.

More confusion fell upon the strawberry-blonde's when the Terran mention something of Satyrs due to how rare it was to hear about them. Satyrs or more like animal-human hybrids were created during the war in an effort to help the human side to try to win it, they were described as having goat-like legs and rich hair straight and curly, they have Horns and different sets of eyes which where they got the name.

They where the first hybrids but eventually they started to do it with other dangerous and deadly animals, reptiles, lions, bears, wolves, Panthers, etc Now having they're most dangerous cousins the Chimera's. It proved quite successful and helped during the beginning of the war with the strength but later on, the hybrids showed violet aggression even to their own allies making them unpredictable. The humans didn't have time to control them and couldn't afford to be in a civil war in the middle of the war they were already having so sent all of them away.

Then having to deal with other disaster their kind had created, their violent natures had caused their descendants to become criminals, murders, raiders, and bandits of the desert away from the influence of the cities and into the deadlands, while the rest are nomadic, almost gypsy-like but are unpredictable people can't tell if they'll attack or not.

This is why the Titans don't bother with them and because they are out of any of the city limits, the only time they care is when they do something that does involve their affairs.

"Fuck Violet! I knew you where a nympho but you know hybrids are much worse then Dryads! Their violent and uncontrollable!" she yelled at her friend trying to knock some sense into her.

"Except that motherfucker was a beast in the sheets" she smirked at her companion.

" That doesn't!-

I know you having a spat but would one of you ladies help me out of here.." a soft-spoken voice said cutting off Lia and making both turns theirs back to the tree.

The male looked at them expressionless with his mixture of gold and silver-blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  


"Violet....your sure this guy isn't one of your Dyrad friends..." Lia whispered to her while her pistol remained up and her eyes never leaving his.

"If he is, then he would've been more talkative, with horns and his eyes would've been silver" She whispered back.

Lia then slowly went over to the male who watched her every move, her pistol still high in the air and pointing right at him.

"Who are you?...are you a Dryad?...one of the rebels or radicals?" she asked him seriously as she stared at him hard.

"Except Mimir has a nice goatee beard" Violet pointed out.

"NOT NOW VIOLET!!" Lia yelled curtly at losing her patience with the female Terran.

"Have you come to free me? Or is my death your wish?" His voice echoed in the hollow tree his skin was fused in wood, moss was formed behind his back.

She looked at him puzzled at this "That depends..." she got closer to him" Are you a threat?...if not then I definitely don't...I'm not a monster..." she told him softly as stopped just two feet away from him.

His eyes looked at her carefully taking her in, Violet began to take a couple steps forward becoming curious about the male and what Lia planned on doing.

"I have to say your Terran friend is very..."expressive"..." He put delicately as he looked at Violet.

Violet gave him the bird.

Lia just rolled her eyes at her friend "Yea she's very...." she turned around to face him again "Lovely..." she said in exasperation.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his eyes looked tired.

She scoffed at this.

" I could ask you the same thing, Sir? Or better yet why you are in the tree..." She suddenly switched to soldier mode " I'm Sergeant Aurelia Giles and one of the border guards for this side of the border and the power lines so you see my job is here what about you sir?" she asked him deathly serious.

I am..was a druid of this forest, I was betrayed... I had to die" he echoed "I was placed here to be fused with the tree by those who I called friends" he glowered attempting to struggle in the tree. "This tree is draining everything of me inside I will die once it's full."

Lia has heard about Druids before but only from what Violet and her family vaguely mentioned about them, from what she gathered they where someone who dabbled in the mysteries of the aliens and studied the mysteries of the alien nature caused by the blast 200 hundred years ago. Lia was curious and deeply concerned about these so-called "friends" of his and about what the tree was doing to him, she feared something sinister was being planned out in this forest. She knew she couldn't stand watching this male suffering anymore so She quickly pulled out a knife in her belt and then began to crave aggressively into the bark of the tree trying to claw him out.

The druid felt his breathing relaxed feeling the wood peel away from him. Lia grunted and growled as he attempts to get him out became strenuous for her but she didn't give up and continued to plunge her knife in and finally after what felt like forever the druid fell out of his prison surprising the young woman which made her catch him clumsy causing both of them to fall into the grass with him laying on top of her. "Thank you" he whispered feeling relief for his rescuer.

Violet began to smirk when she saw the position they in as she went other to help Lia with him, the young woman was sitting up making the male cradle into her stomach and lap.

Lia frowned at her friends smirk "What Violet?" she said annoyed.

"Oh nothing" she winked pulling the man off of Lia.

The male groaned and opened his eyes to look at the females staring at him. "Can you stand?" the woman asked him.

Lia now having a better look at him saw that while he looked like a Dyrad he had traits of a Titan too as she looked in shock to see glowing green veins going up against his body and his pale brown bark-like skin.

"My legs lost nerve, Let me rest to let them gain feeling" he spoke rubbing his limbs.

Lia brought her gaze to Violet at this "Violet don't you have a herb in you that could help him?" she asked her friend.

Violet nodded scrambling through her sack "here" she gave to her.

Lia raised the male's head and brought it up to his mouth making him groan as she did "Eat this" she demanded as she shoved it into his face, he looked at her and at in questionably but are it nonetheless. After the druid took his medicine, the numbness in his legs slowly disappeared and they both helped him up and slowly walked through the dense terrain.

**\-------**

Both Violet and Lia helped balance the male as they made their way through the green, they walked in awkward silence the only sounds that could be heard where the wind blowing against the branches and grass.

"It's so beautiful out here. away from the tree" he sighed attempting to gain his balance.

"I know...It's why I love working out here...away from the city..." he looked at her a little surprised at this due him never seeing a human let alone a woman wanting to escape from the comforts of the city.

"I never thought of it like that" he spoke before turning his head away to look at the pathway.

" I couldn't stand the control of the city anymore...where humans are nothing but second class citizens and mindlessly obey the Titans even when it goes against there freedom of choice...." she said calmly trying to control her anger.

The bushes nustled close to their distance.

She looked at him seriously at this" No...no I don't..my step-father is Kaleo Lithium who is also the father of my 2 youngest siblings, not mention my trainer was Atlas who I deeply respect and my boss Rion who I'm good friends with..." She brought eyes to the ground " I just can't stand their arrogance...and there egos...my step-father is very controlling of me...." She said as she brought her eyes back straight ahead.

The male looked at her surprised at this information about the young woman, recognizing the names she mentions on a personal level.

"Her dad basically wants her to be a submissive baby-making machine," Violet said bluntly.

"That's... revolting seeing you as a baby machine I don't know where he's getting the idea but that to me screams insanity the way he thinks, but are there good councilmen?" He questioned.

" Violet is over exaggerating a bit yes he's persisting me to get married but he's not forcing me...he wants it to be my choice before the deadline of my 23 birthday cause he knows neither he or I will have any say when the council decides then..." she said depressingly.

" And he actually not so bad honestly ...he's never been cruel to me or neglected me...quiet the opposite he annoys me, but he's a Titan and they're not really good at expressing their emotions..." she said.

The male turned his head up in alert "Did you hear that?" He said hearing noises.

This made Lia and Violet freeze, the young woman began to look around cautiously " What?... She asked quietly, Violet started to feel a little freaked out.

"They're moving towards us" he groaned still not strong enough.

Lia then noticed what he was talking about when she saw figures poking out the green and into the open which made her quickly grab her pistol and point at the figures. Dryads popped out from the bushes stalking the group with hungry eyes.

Lia started to feel unease going throughout her body remembering her vulnerability with the black and blue Dyrad form long ago "Violet please tell me these are you Dryad friends..." she asked the female in a hushed tone.

"Sadly no these guy seems a little. cannibalistic" she was tensed wanting to take her weapon.

" By the way, they're looking at both of us Violet I don't think it is for "eating" pre say..." she said as she saw lust in their eyes making her quickly handing another pistol to Violet.

"You picked a wrong day to traverse our lands" the blue and yellow one hissed "Let's have some fun before they die" the green one with red eyes flicked his tongue ready to strike.

Lia could already feel the pheromones radiating off them and she knew the female Terran could feel them too as she started against her will became more flustered and relaxed "We should just kill the half breed we need females..." an orange one said seriously to the others. This made Lia though, _Half breed?_ She thought.

*Splat!* A gush of blood hit Lia in the face Violet gave a shout of a surprise seeing the red one collapse on the ground with no head.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!! They're here!!" The yellow-blue one cried before being shot square in the chest and stomach bleeding to death on the ground.

Bullets rang out killing the Dryads but not one bullet hit Lia or her companion's. Both Lia and Violet gasped in relief after being freed from the pheromone hold but Lia could still feel weak form the effect from them. Her legs started to feel wobbly and she felt like she would crash down along with the male she was holding up, through the bushes were groups of Titans and some humans welcoming the companions.

A Titan saluted "The General will be pleased to see you" the Titan spoke to Lia as the Group separated each other to give room for the general.

Lia's eyes widen in shock when she saw her old instructor coming towards them "General Atlas" she saluted him shakily.

"At ease soldier" he spoke gruffly "it's good to see you though" he nodded.

She smiled at him "It's good to see you too sir" The generals eyes trailed to her companions and when he caught sight of the male his eyes widen in complete shock "Sir what!- But he was caught off by one look from the male's eyes, it was obvious he didn't want his real identity known.

Lia was confused by this as she turned to look at the male with a raised. "Hey, Lia isn't this guy the hardass who almost killed you with training..." Violet asked bluntly making Lia glared at her.

She then turned her head to the large Titan" So why are you here General?" she asked curiously.

"We were ordered to come back home by the council" he took a huff" But I was also ordered to bring you back home well Aurelia..." he said solemnly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Things are becoming interesting :) I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me with this chapter and for letting me use her character Atlas shes awesome ^^ I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :D


End file.
